Corrupted Soul
by Turbo K1000
Summary: (Rewrite!) Nasuki, still grieving over the loss of Atemu and now traumatized by the death of Hikari, pleads Tamotsu for help in reviving her. However after some time Tamotsu returns, but not the same as he was before. Can she save him from his corruption, or were they both doomed from the start? Black MagicianxOC, KaibaxOC. (This was posted for Halloween in 2013!)


**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Corrupted Soul**

**Prologue - The End of an Era and the Start of the Next**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I do however own the characters listed below!**

**Tamotsu**

**Nasuki Dakoti**

**Hikari Denshou**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**THIS IS A REWRITE! I am warning all the people who read Corrupted Soul before! The detail, or lack of, bugged me, so I decided to rewrite it in better quality with more drama and some more romance (and hopefully a better ending!)**

**This is based off the Japanese Version of the anime, and set after my AU version of said anime! (Which will not be posted!)**

**The pairings are as follows!**

**Nasuki x Tamotsu**

**Hikari x Kaiba Seto**

**Enjoy!**

**(Please tell me if the rating needs changing at any point! I have started it at T and hopefully it won't need to be changed!)**

* * *

Nasuki walked into her house, frowning with tears streaming down her cheeks, unable to muster the strength to do anything.

Today, one of her closest friends, someone she had known for quite a while now, had left for the afterlife, and she knew she was never going to see him again.

Nasuki was a girl with purple hair going to her shoulders in a messy, but beautifully handled style, lilac streaks and highlights shading that hair and almost unseen in most lights. Her eyes were forest green, but had a tendency to darken to almost black when she became angry or sad. Her face was sharp and defined and her eyes sharp and defined also, matching her Dueling reputation perfectly.

The woman dropped onto her bed and sobbed softly into the pillows, memories of Atemu's last goodbye stuck in her head as she tried, and failed, to stop herself from crying.

She slowly sat up and grabbed the necklace she was wearing, looking down at the card attached, Black Magician, her ace Duel Monster and also Atemu's ace monster.

Nasuki stared at it with sadness, then in a moment of hatred at Atemu for just dropping them like bricks, she pulled it off her necklace and tossed it away from her.

She gasped when she realized what she had done and stood up, picking up the card and checking for damage. "Sorry..." She mumbled, glancing at the gold arm guard attached to her wrist.

She knew this item was valuable, she loved this item, and she knew exactly what it was just by looking at the eye symbol on the gold of the guard.

This was a Sennen Arm Guard, a sacred Ancient Egyptian artifact. She was given this guard for her birthday by Yuugi before the Duelist Kingdom fiasco and now she cherished it for more than that reason.

This guard had a mysterious power, much like how Yuugi's could swap his soul between Atemu and himself and Ryou's could take the souls of living things, which was creepy, this guard could do something so much more incredible.

Nasuki lifted her card into the air and spoke with a shaky, yet authoritative voice. "Come forth! My divine monster! Black Magician!"

Suddenly light encased the card and people outside on the street stopped and looked up as a beam of gold light shot from her window. They shrugged and continued with their lives, thinking it was nothing more than a power fluctuation.

Nasuki watched as the card melted into the light, becoming gold wisps floating in the air, they swirled around and finally began to take form in front of her.

First a pair of feet were visible, glowing the same golden hue the wisps of light were. Then legs followed, long and strong, encased in armor, much like the feet they were attached to, a strong and slightly long torso followed, covered by a robe only worn by one series of spellcasters, after this a pair of long, strong arms were formed, muscle visible under the armor encasing them and a pair of arm guards covering the forearms. In the figure's strong hand, was a long scepter with a ball on the end, two long spikes poking out from behind it and another long spike on the end, the scepter was made for fighting, it was visible in it's apperance. Finally, the last thing to form was the head of the figure, encased more strongly in armor than the rest of the body, long sharp shoulder pads and neck supporting metal appeared along with a long hat, curling slightly forward nearer to the top and wrapped in rings of metal.

The light finally faded and the figure opened his sharp, teal eyes, his face just as sharp with a small, serious frown on his lips and his long violet hair spilling from the top of his head, only a few long wisps falling out of the tall, armored hat he wore.

Instantly, anyone who looked upon the figure knew he was a Black Magician, and much like Nasuki had when they had first met, they would have panicked and ran away.

The power her Sennen Guard possessed, was the power to bring Duel Monsters to life. She had first stumbled on this power the night after her birthday, when a package arrived at her door containing the Alternate Art she had designed and sent to Pegasus. J. Crawford. He had said it was made especially for this day and finally she had seen her art she longed to have used in a duel.

Nasuki, during this time, didn't know what her guard was capable of and quickly designed a necklace for her Duel Monster to hang from, now her ace monster. She had been practicing tournament saying when she had spoken the words she didn't know activated it's magic. "_Come forth! My divine monster! Black Magician!_"

She had thought a thief had been in her house when she had soon found her card to be missing, but panicked and screamed when Black Magician walked out of the shadows only moments later as a fully fledged monster, alive with blood pumping through his body and a strong and healthy heartbeat.

Nasuki smiled at the memory of his bow and his inability to speak, he had been born without a soul and after months of being released day after day in the real world, he finally found a voice and a personality of his own, giving him more freedom than he had ever felt in his life.

The Black Magician in front of her bowed his head, a hand on his chest as he spoke calmly, his voice deep and strong. "Mistress, I am honored to see you summon me, even after such a day..." He said, not looking up.

Nasuki snapped, her eyes filling with tears once again as she tackled her friend hard, making him gasp and his arms lift slightly, his scepter falling to the floor with a clatter.

Nasuki was both his mistress and his friend, she had been there for him since the day he became a real being and he had been there for her. Now she was sobbing and he was still having difficulty absorbing what to do in these situations.

"T-Tamotsu-kun..." Nasuki cracked, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into the man's chest. Tamotsu, the Black Magician she had summoned, sighed and finally wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he lowered his head, trying to put as much of his form against her as possible, so she knew she wasn't alone.

Tamotsu knew exactly what was wrong with her and realised that he should not have returned to his card, he too had been mourning the loss of Atemu and wanted some space.

He knew now that he had abandoned his role as her protector, a role she herself had given him when she had named him Tamotsu.

Tamotsu, meaning protector and his role as her monster meaning he was to defend her very life if necessary. He had sullied that role by letting her build up this sadness until she could take no more.

They stayed like that until Nasuki finished sobbing and then they talked until she fell asleep and he looked upon her, smiling fondly.

What confused the magician was the fact that not only did he now feel human emotions, but he had fallen in love with his mistress, the one person who understood him better than others.

~CS~

A month had passed since Atemu's departure and Yuugi was having a sleep over in a week as he was finally up for company again.

Nasuki was currently sat at her desk. It was Halloween today, she was looking forward to her and her friend Hikari going out to watch a scary movie.

The Duelist had her face almost pressed against her sketchbook as she drew another black and white alternate art for her monster Ying Yang Guardian LV12.

She was going for an interview at Industrial Illusions in three weeks to discuss being able to partner up with Pegasus in designing the Duel Monster cards.

She hadn't been fond of the idea at first, seeing as Pegasus had made her and her friends' lives a living hell during Duelist Kingdom, but deep down, she craved to create Duel Monsters for a living.

Only when she had gotten supportive little jabs from both Yuugi and Tamotsu did she finally cave and apply for the job, hoping beyond hope that Pegasus would listen.

He did and she now hoped that she would get the job of her dreams!

"Mistress, you have been much more engrossed in your drawings recently, are you excited for you interview?" Tamotsu asked, walking out of the kitchen without his helmet and shoulder armor. Since he had been out of his card for a while, he had learned that when nothing dangerous was happening, he could relax and chose to remove the heavy armor that protected him, during these times of peace.

Nasuki hummed and looked up when a glass of cola was placed beside her sketchbook. Then she hissed and moved it onto the coaster as far away as possible. "Don't put it there! If I knock it over, my sketchbook will be ruined!"

Tamotsu chuckled with a curve of his lips and took of sip of his own drink, his long violet hair flowing behind his head and down to the small of his back. Not many men could pull off such long hair, yet he made it look so natural it was breathtaking.

Nasuki blushed and looked away, and Tamotsu didn't notice as he looked over her shoulder at the sketches she had drawn. "These are very good, Mistress..." He said, calling her by the name he was obligated to call her. "I'm surprised you have to be interviewed at all, they should just hire you without hesitation..."

"You're just saying that because you're my Duel Monster..." She commented, turning redder with the compliment. When she heard a deep chuckle she knew she had tickled his humor.

"If I was saying that just because I was your Duel Monster, I wouldn't be an honest and trusted protector, would I?" He asked and Nasuki hummed and nodded, realising he was right.

"Are you coming out for our movie tonight?" Nasuki asked, spinning to face Tamotsu on the swivel chair she had bought, getting sick of having to turn her neck at painful angles just to make eye contact with the monster stood before her.

"You know I am not looked upon like you or Hikari..." Tamotsu said, having met Hikari on the night Yuugi's grandfather's soul had been taken, she had welcomed him with fear at first, much like the others, but like Yuugi and Nasuki, she had welcomed him after calming down.

She was too sweet and innocent to match her looks.

"So? It's Halloween! To them, you're a person dressing up for fun! Trust me, Duel Monsters is popular, if we go out there, you might see people dressing up like you!"

The look on Tamotsu's face was priceless, it was like someone famous had met their stalker. Nasuki had to keep herself from laughing.

"Plus, it's Halloween, you'd be protecting me from monsters!" She made her voice scary at monsters and Tamotsu rolled his eyes, then smirked, leaning close so his lips were by her ear, sending pleasant gusts of air against the shell.

"I am a monster..."

Then he walked back into the kitchen for sustenance and Nasuki's face looked ready to explode with the amount of blood that was currently flowing through it.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nasuki shouted and Tamotsu's strong laugh echoed, approving her answer. It would do him good to come with them, lately he hasn't really left the apartment and it wasn't healthy.

Nasuki grinned and grabbed her phone, calling Hikari to arrange the plans for the night.

This is the start of a new era! An era of peace and happiness!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
